Stand by me, Kelesy
by Lostgurl09
Summary: Kelesy Nights is about to take a adventure with her friends:Chris, Gordie, Vern and her best friend, Teddy. But along the way, She finds feelings for Teddy that she naver had before...Oh boy,this smells like trouble...Who wants to find a dead body?
1. The plan!

Here's my Stand by me love story! Okay, this is a great moive but it's really sad but also it's funny too.

Chapter Title: The plan

Rating:T-M

Parings: TeddyXOC, EyeballXOC, and maybe AceXOC

Disclamier: I don't own Stand by me, the chacters, the polt and Teddy! Because if I did, I would have mini Teddys running aournd my house.

Clamier: I own Kelesy, Ginger, and Their older brother.

* * *

><p>Stand by me, Kelesy<p>

_(No one's P.O.V, Year: 1985)_

A man in his early thirties sat in his car on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere. If you look closer you can see that he's in deep thought about something. He looks to the news paper that is next to him. The headline said: Attorney Christopher Chambers Fatally stabbed in Restaurant. The man looked back up and looked outside. Two boys wearing backpacks rode by him. He watched as the two rode off and it made him think about his childhood.

"_I was twelve, going on thirteen, the first time I saw a dead human being._"

_(Same P.O.V, Year:1959)_

"_It happen in the summer of 1959. A long time ago...But only if you measure in terms of years. I was living in a small town in Oregon called Castle Rock. There were only 1,281 people, but to me it was the whole world." _

A young boy with dark brown hair and big brown doe eyes was walking to the tree house that he and his friends made. His name is Gordie Lachance. He climbed up the ladder and did the secrete knock. The door open to show three of his friends. The three boys sat around the small table as they played cards and smoked cigarettes. Gordie sat on the hammock, his best friend sat near him, another boy sat across from his best friend and a girl with raven black hair and blue eyes sat next to the other boy.

"Hey, How do you know a Frenchman's been in your backyard?" A boy with short dirty blonde hair and green eyes asked them.

"I'm French, okay?" A boy with light golden brown hair that was combed to the side, deep brown eyes, and black coke size glasses said.

"Your garbage cans are empty and your dog's pregnant." the boy said. Gordie, him and the girl laughed at the joke.

" Didn't I just say I was French?" The boy told the joke, knocked on the table.

"Shit." the boy with glasses graded a card. The boy with green eyes sets his cards on the table.

"Twenty-nine."

"Twenty-two."

"Piss up a rope." Gordie said to them as he slammed his cards down and grabbed his magazine . They all started laugh. The boy with glasses laugh's over power the others. It sound like nails running down a chalkboard.

"Gordie's out. Old Gordie just bit the bag and stepped out the door." The boy with glasses said and did he laugh again.

"Come on, man. Deal." The boy with green eyes said as he passed him the cards.

"_Teddy Duchamp was the craziest guy we hung around with. He didn't have much of a chance in life. His dad was given to fits of rage. One time he held Teddy's ear to a stove...and almost burned it off."_

"I knock." Teddy said.

"You four-eyed pile of shit." The green eyed boy said.

"The pile of shit has a thousand eyes." The others looked at each other and laughed.

"What? What's so funny? I've got 30. What have you got?"

"Sixteen." the green eyed boy said and laughed.

"Go ahead. Keep laughing. You're down to your ride, pal."

"_Chris Chambers was the leader of our gang, and my best friend. He came from a bad family, and everyone just knew he'd turn out bad. Including Chris."_

"Well, you girls can keep talking about shit but I rather talk about something else." The girl with black hair said.

"_Kelesy Nights was the only girl in our group, but she was pretty tough when she need to. She lost her dad a few years ago and her mom blamed her for his death, so she mostly stayed at Teddy's, only get stuff when she needed it. __She had know Teddy since they were little and were the best of friends. She hated when people would mess with Teddy...One time, she beat up a boy for calling Teddy a psycho bastard killer...That's why most people don't talk about Teddy around her. Her sister, Ginger Nights, hangs with another gang called __the Cobras, but I'll get to them later on."_

A knock came to the door.

"That's not the secret knock." Gordie yelled.

"I forget the secret knock. Let me in." a voice yelled back.

"Vern." They all said.

"Come you, guys. Open up." Vern said. Chris and Teddy moved the table and open the door. The boy named Vern Tessio, climbed in. He had short dark brown hair, brown eyes, and was a bit on the heavy side. "Oh, man, you guys are not gonna believe this. This is so boss. Oh,man, wait'll you hear this. You won't believe it. It's unbelievable. Let me catch my breath. I ran all the way from my house."

"I ran all the way home. Just to say I'm sorry." The others sang.

"Okay, forget it, I don't have to tell you nothing,"

"Hold on, you guys. What is it,man?" Chris asked Vern.

"Okay. You won't believe this. Sincerely."

"I ran all the way home." They started again.

"Screw you guys."

"What is it?"

"Can you guys camp out tonight? If you tell your folks you're gonna tent out in my field?" Chris put his cigarette out.

"Yeah,I think so. Except my dad's on a mean streak. He's been drinking a lot lately.

"You got to,man. Sincerely, you won't believe this. Can you, Gordie?"

"Yeah,probably."

"So what are you pissing and moaning about, Verno?" Teddy asked him. Chris knocked on the table again.

"I knock."

"What? You liar. You ain't got no pat hand. You didn't deal yourself no pat hand."

"Make your draw,shitheap." Chris said and they all started to laugh.

"You guys wanna go see a dead body?" Vern asked him. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Vern. "I was under the porch digging, you know?"

"_We all understood what Vern meant right away. At the beginning of the school year...He had buried a quart jar of pennies underneath his house. He drew a treasure map so he could find them again. A week later, his mom cleaned out his room and threw away the map. Vern had been trying to find those pennies for nine months. Nine months, man. You didn't know whether to laugh or cry. We had all followed the Ray Brower story very closely...because he was a kid our age. Three days before, he had gone out to pick blueberries...and nobody had seen him since."_

"I know the Back Harlow Road. It comes to a dead end by the Royal River. The train tracks are right there. Me and my dad used to fish for cossies out there." Teddy said.

"If they had know you were under there, they woulda killed you." Chris told Vern.

" Could he have gotten all the way from Chamberlain to Harlow? That's really far." Gordie said.

"Yeah, it is..." Kelesy said.

"Sure. He must've started to walking on the train tracks... and just followed them the whole way. " Chris said

"Yeah. Yeah, right. And then, after dark, a train must've come along...and "el smacko." Teddy said.

"Yeah." Vern and Kelsey said.

"Hey, you guys. I bet you that if we find him, we'll get our pictures in the paper." Chris told them/

"Yeah, we could even be on TV!" Teddy stated.

"Sure!" Kelesy and Chris yelled.

"We'll be heroes!" Teddy yelled.

"Yeah!" Chris said.

"I don't know. Billy will know where I found out." Vern said.

"He's not gonna care, because it's gonna be us guys that find him...Not Billy and Charlie Hogan in a boosted car. They'll probably pin a medal on you,Vern." Gordie told him.

"Yeah, you think so?"

"Sure." Chris said.

"What'll we tell our folks?" Vern asked.

"Exactly what you said. We'll tell our folks we're tenting out in your back field...you tell your folks you're sleeping over at Teddy's...then we say we're going over to the drag races the next day. We're rock solid until tomorrow tonight." Gordie said.

"Man, that's a plan and a half." Chris said.

"But if we do find that kid's body over in South Harlow...They'll know we didn't go to the drag races, and we'll get hided." Vern said.

"Nobody will care, because everybody will be so jazzed about what we found...it's not gonna make a difference." Teddy stated.

"My dad'll hide anyway, but it's worth a hiding." Said Chris

"Shit,Yeah!" Teddy and Kelesy yelled.

"Let's do it. What do you say?" Chris asked.

"All right!" Teddy said.

"Gordie?" Chris asked him.

"Sure."

"Kelesy?" Chris asked her. She looked at him, moved a piece of hair from her face, and smiled.

"If Teddy's going, then am going too...Someone has to watch him." She said.

"Vern?" Chris asked him

"I don't know."

"Vern." Chris said onve more.

"Come on, Verno." Teddy and Kelesy said at the same time. Teddy and Chris kept calling his name, put him in a head lock, gave him a nudge and pinched his cheek.

"Okay,okay." He said. Everyone excepted Gordie was cheering and making noises about it.

"Too cool. Very cool." Teddy said.

"_I wanted to share my friends' enthusiasm, but I couldn't. That summer,at home, I had become the invisible boy. In April,my older brother, Dennis, had been killed in a Jeep accident. Four months had passed...but my parents still hadn't been able to put the pieces back together again."_

Gordie walked into his brother's room, looked around with all his pictures on the wall, and walked to the closet. He pulled the canteen out and held it in his hand. He thought back on when Denny gave him his Yankee cap.

_(Flashback.)_

"_Gordie, I got something for you. This,my friend, is for you."_

"_This is your Yankee cap._"

"_No, this is your Yankee cap. It's a lucky cap. If you wear it, you know how many fish we'll catch?"_

"_How much?"_

"_A bazillion. A bazillion fish. It looks good on you just like that." Denny said and pulled the cap over his eyes._

"_Hey,Moe, I'm going blind!"_

_" __Don't start with me,porcupine. Come here. Give me a hug." Denny said and they shared a hug._

_(End of Flashback.)_

"You found it." Gordie's dad said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You found it."

"Yeah." Gordie said and walked out of Denny's room. His dad closed the door behind him, and Gordie was going to his room.

"Why can't you have friends like Denny's?"

"Dad, they're okay."

"Sure they are. A thief ,two feebs and a tomboy girl?"

"Chris isn't a thief."

"He stole the milk money at school. He's a thief in my book." His dad said and walked away. Gordie watched as he walked away before going back into his room. Soon, he'll be everything in his dad eyes...that's what he hopes for anyways.

* * *

><p>End of chapter one! R&amp;R!<p> 


	2. Train dodge and Milo

Okay, here's chapter two for my story!

Chapter Two: Train Dodge and Milo

Rating:T-M

Parings: TeddyXOC, EyeballXOC

Discailmer: I don't own the charcters, the plot or the whole crazy Teddy thing...I wish that I did though.

Claimer: I own Kelesy, her sister and her family.

_Random words: The Writer's writing, and Change of P.O.V_

_A/N: I don't know if Ace will get an OC but Am still thinking about it._

* * *

><p><em>(Kelesy's P.O.V: at Teddy's house.)<em>

I was finishing packing my bag for the trip. I stuffed a flashlight, extra batteries, my sleeping bag and a couple other things that I needed. I was wearing light blue jeans, a black tank top, a purple,black,gray, and white plaid shirt that was tied around my waist, and my black military jungle boots. My raven black hair was in a ponytail, so it wouldn't be in my face. I throw my bag over my shoulder, walked out of mine and Teddy's room, and went to the living room. Teddy was sitting on the couch, waiting for me. He was wearing a dark green shirt, dark brown pants, his military jungle boots, and his canteen sat on his left upper thigh. He looked at me.

"You ready?" He asked me.

"Yeah, let's go." I said. He stood up, placed his bag over his shoulder, and we started to walk out the door. His mom was at work, but we asked her before she left. She told us to have fun...Yeah, like finding a dead body is fun. We walked to meet up with Chris, Gordie, and Vern. We saw Vern, standing by the stop sign, looking nervous as usually, waiting for us.

"Hey there, Verno!" I said yelled, scaring the shit out of him.

"Damn it, Kelesy! Don't do that!" He said as he calmed down. Me and Teddy laughed at him. I love Teddy's laugh, it's so funny to people's faces when they hear his laugh. Chris and Gordie met up with us. Gordie looked upset about something, and Chris showed us the gun that he took from his father. We walked out to the train tracks, the sun was blazing hot and the air was full of humidity.

"What do we need a pistol for, anyways?" Vern asked out loud. We stepped on the tracks and started to follow them.

"It's spooky sleeping out at night in the woods. We might see a bear." Chris said as we spread out to follow the tracks,Chris and Vern in the middle, Gordie on the left side, then me and Teddy on the right side. He looked at Gordie. "Or a garbage can." We all laughed at him knowing the inside joke of it.

"I brought a comb." Vern said as he pulled a comb out and showed us.

"What do we need a comb for?" Chris asked.

"If we get on TV, we want to look good, don't we?"

"That's a lot of thinking, Vern." Gordie said.

"Thanks." Vern said, Teddy throw his fist in front of Vern's face, and Vern flinched.

"Two for flinching." He said and hits Vern in the arm two times. We stopped walking, and looked ahead of us. All, I saw was trees, green, and the tracks.

"How far do you think it's gonna be?" Teddy asked.

"If we follow the tracks all the way into Harlow...It'd be about 20 miles. Sounds about right to you, Gordie?" Chris said.

"Yeah, it might even be 30."

"Gee, maybe we should just hitchhike." Vern said. We all looked at him.

"Don't be a fucking pussy, Verno." I said.

"No way. That sucks." Teddy said as we started to walk again.

"Why not? We could go out Route Seven to the Shiloh church...Then down the Back Harlow Road. We'll be there by sundown."

"That's pussy." Me and Teddy told him.

"Hey, it's a long way." He said. Teddy stopped for him and started to walk with

him.

"Did your mother have any kids that lived?" Teddy asked him. Vern stopped walking and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Vern asked. Teddy just shook his head and started walking again, catching up with me and with Vern running to keep up with us. We walked until we were in the fields, sing Teddy's favorite song. The others were ahead of us while me and Teddy stayed behind a little.

"_Have gun will travel reads the card of a man. A knight without armor in a savage land. His fast gun for hire heeds the calling wind. A soldier of fortune is the man called Paladin." _We stopped sing while Teddy continued to sing the song.

"We have to fill up at the junkyard. My dad said it's a safe well." Gordie said.

"Not if Chopper's there." Vern said.

"If Chopper's there, we'll send _you_ in." Chris told him.

"Ha ha, very funny. Hey, I'm kinda hungry. Who's got the food?" Vern asked. We all stopped walking.

"Oh, shit. Did anybody bring anything?" Teddy asked.

"Not me. Gordie?" Chris asked. Gordie shook his head no.

"This is great. What are we supposed to do? Eat our feet?" Teddy said.

" You mean you didn't bring anything either?" Chris said.

"Shit, this wasn't my idea. It was Vern's idea. Why didn't you bring something?"

"What an I supposed to think of everything? I brought the comb." Vern said.

"Great, you brought the comb. You don't even have any hair!" Teddy yelled at him.

"I brought it for you guys." Vern yelled.

"Guys,calm the fuck down!" I yelled at them.

"Hey! Hey!" Gordie said. We all looked at him. "Let's see how much money we got." He said as he set his stuff down. We all went digging in out pockets for losses change that we might have. We all sat in a circle.

"I got $1.02. .68 cents from Chris. 60cents from Teddy. $2.50 from Kelesy. Seven cents, Vern?" Gordie said.

"I haven't found my pennies yet." he said.

"Well, $4.87 isn't bad. Quidaciolu's is at the end of that road that goes by the junkyard. I think we can get some stuff there."Gordie said.

"Train coming." Chris said. We grabbed our stuff, jumped off the tracks and waited for it to go by. Only one person was missing...Teddy! He stood there with his gear under his arm and was waiting for the train to come.

"come on, Teddy." Chris said.

"No. I'm gonna dodge it." He said as he throw his stuff to us.

"Come on, Teddy. Get off the tracks. You're crazy." Chris told him.

"Train dodge. Dig it." Teddy said with a smile. We looked at him, then the train that was coming closer and closer to him.

"Get the hell off the tracks. You wanna get yourself killed?" Chris yelled at him.

"Teddy, don't be stupid! Get your ass over here!" I yelled at him.

"Just like the beach at Normandy." Teddy said. He took a fighting pose, guns sounds coming out of his mouth as he pretended to shoot the train. Chris throw his stuff down, ran over Teddy and started to pull him away.

"Come on, man."

"No! No!" Teddy yelled as Chris picked him up, carried him off the tracks and over to us. Teddy was kicking, cussing, and screaming at us as we held on to him. I basically had to wrap my arms around his arms and hold them down so he wouldn't hit anyone.

"I'm just trying to save your life, man. You wanna kill yourself? Is that what you want, goddamn it? You tried to kill yourself!" Chris yelled at Teddy. That basically broke my heart into two pieces because, even though I don't want to believe it, Chris was right. Teddy looked at him stern. I felt tears in my eyes, and I held them back for two reasons. One, I had to be strong right now and Two, I didn't want to look weak in front of Teddy.

"I don't need no baby-sitter." Teddy said.

"You do too." There was a quite moment between us before Chris raised his hand up, like you were going to shake someones hand. "Skin it."

"I coulda dodged it." Teddy said as he walked away grabbing his stuff. Chris followed him with us watching their every move.

"Listen, Teddy, you can dodge it on the way back, man. Peace. Skin it." Chris said. Teddy gave in and they skin it. Teddy hopped on the tracks, I grabbed my stuff and ran after him. The others right behind us.

"_About this time, Charlie and Billy were playing mailbox baseball...With Ace, Ginger and Eyeball." _

Billy and Charlie were the back, while Ace, Me, and Eyeball were in the front. Ace swing the the bat to the mailbox and it flew off. He did it two more times, one of them being an out.

"Shit, I'm out. Goddamn it." Ace said as he sat back down.

"Shouldn't have gone for a wooden one." Eyeball said as he took a sip of beer.

"Why don't you tell me something I don't know, asshole." Ace said as lean in over me pressing me closer to Eyeball. Ughhh, he made me feel really uncomfortable right now. Wait, I haven't introduced me yet. Am Ginger Nights, older sister to Kelesy Nights and girlfriend to Eyeball Chambers. Anyways, we're playing mailbox baseball, well the guys were playing.

Eyeball looked at him, then back to road, and took another sip of beer.

"Billy,you're up." Ace said as he pass the bat to Billy.

"Naw, you guys win. I don't wanna play any more." Billy said.

"Pussssssy! That's what you are Billy! A fucking pussy!" I teased him. Laughing at him with Eyeball.

"You can't quit. We only played three innings. That'll be a nonofficial game." Eyeball said.

"Hey, Ace, me and –." Charlie started but Billy stopped him.

"What's with you homos? You been acting psycho all day. What is it?" Ace asked them.

"It's nothing. It's nothing,right?" Billy said.

"Then if you gentlemen don't mind, I'd like to finish this game before I start collecting my goddamn social security, okay? You're up Billy. Move it." Ace told them.

"All right. Gimme this fucking thing." Billy said.

"Let's play ball!" Ace yelled. I sighed, lean my head on Eyeball's shoulder, and closed my eyes. God, sometimes boys can be so annoying, but they are my friends...Well, except Ace.

_(End of Ginger's P.O.V and start of Kelesy's P.O.V)_

We came to the junkyard, the fence was old, rusted and was falling apart in some places. The sign said: **No trespassing. Keep out.**

"Hey, Vern, looks like your mom's been out driving again." Gordie said.

"That's so funny. I forgot to laugh." Vern said. Teddy throw his stuff over, like he was throwing a bomb.

"Stand back, men! Paratroops, over the side." He said as he climbed over the fence. I tossed my bag over and climbed over the fence.

"_No trespassing" was enforced by Milo Pressman, the junk-man...and his dog,Chopper...the most feared and least-seen dog in Castle Rock. Legend had it that, Milo had trained Chopper, no just to sic...but to sic specific parts of the human anatomy. Thus, a kid who had illegally scaled the junkyard fence...might hear the dread cry, "Chopper,sic balls." But right now, neither Chopper nor Milo was anywhere in sight." _

_( Couple hours later...)_

We were waiting for Gordie to come back from the store when Milo came to junkyard, we quietly went to the over fence and climbed over it. Gordie came looking for us and Milo saw him.

"Hey, you kid. What are you doing here? Come over here." Milo yelled at him. Gordie started to run over to us. "You! Come back here. Come back you, goddammit! I'll sic my dog on you!"

"Run,Gordie!" The others yelled.

"Come on, Gord! You can do it!" I yelled to him.

"Chopper, sic him! Sic him,boy!" Milo yelled.

"Oh no! Come the fuck on Gordie! You can't let Chopper get you!" I yelled to him.

"_Now, he said "Sic him,boy." But what I heard was, "Chopper, sic balls."_

Gordie screamed, ran faster as he heard the dog barking at him. Gordie got to us and climbed the fence in time before chopper got him.

"That's chopper?" Gordie asked as the cute, yet dirty golden dog braked at us.

"_Chopper was my first lesson in the vast difference between myth and reality.."_

"Come on, Choppy. Kiss my ass, Choppy." Teddy said as he taunt Chopper. We were all laughing about the dog that we were sacred of was actually not a scarier as they put him to be.

"You kids stop teasing that dog. You hear me? Stop teasing him!" Milo yelled at us as he ran over to us.

"Sonny, I'm going to be your ass for teasing my dog like that." he said to Teddy.

"Try climbing the fence to get me, fat ass!" Teddy said.

"Don't you call me that, you little tin weasel. Peckerwood loony's son." Milo said. Uh-oh, he shouldn't have said that to Teddy.

"What'd you call me?"

"I know who you are. You're Teddy Duchamp. Your dad's a loony. A loony up in the nuthouse at Togus. He took your ear and put it to a stove and burnt it off."

"My father stormed the beach at Normandy." Teddy said with me and Chris's hands on his shoulders.

"He's crazier that a shithouse rat. No wonder you're acting the way you are...with a loony for a father."

"you call my dad a loony again and I'll kill you."

"Loony! Loony! Loony! Loony!" Milo said.

"Ahh! I'm gonna rip your head off and shit down your neck!" Teddy yelled as he tried to climbed over the fence if me and Chris didn't stop him. "Noo! I'm gonna kill him!"

"You come on and try it, you little slimy bastard!"

"He wants you to go over there so he can beat you up and take you to the cops!" Chris said as we all held on to Teddy to hold him back.

"You watch your mouth, smart guy. Let him do his own fighting." Milo told Chris.

"Shut up, you fucking fat-ass!" I yelled at him.

"And that goes to you too, girl!" He yelled at me.

"Sure! You only outweigh him by 500 pounds, fat ass." Gordie yelled at him.

"I know you name. You're Lachance. I know all you guys. And all your fathers are gonna a call from me. Except for the loony up in Togus." Teddy broke our hold, ran to the fence and tried to climbed it again. His glasses were sideways and we had to stop him again. We grabbed our stuff along with Teddy's and started to walk away.

"You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" teddy yelled.

"Come back here. Come back here, you hear me?" Milo yelled

"Nobody ranks out my old man." Teddy said as he started to cry.

"Come back here!"

"My father stormed the beach at Normandy!"

"I said come back here!"

"He stormed the beach, you faggot!" Teddy yelled. So, we got away from Milo, but Teddy was still crying about him ranking out his father. I warped my arm around his shoulder as he cried. I hated to see him like this...I hated to see Teddy upset anytime. Oh God, I felt like crying with him too. But I have to be strong for Teddy...For Teddy...I feel like Teddy is more than a brother to me now...No, he felt more like my knight in shining military wear...Oh god, please tell that I don't have feelings for Teddy. Please, tell that I don't...I guess only time will tell...I guess?

* * *

><p>End of chapter two! R&amp;R!<p>

~Lostgurl09


	3. It is important!

Hey! Sorry, it took so long but I started more stories and was working on so other stories.

Chapter title: It is important

Rating:T-M

Parings: TeddyXOC, EyeballXOC

Disclamier: I don't own Stand by me...Or Teddy...I want him, so badly!

Clamier: I own Kelesy, her sister and their family.

* * *

><p>As we walked, Teddy was still crying, with his glasses off, and his hands on face.<p>

"We showed him. Thought we were a bunch of pussies." Chris said.

"He ranked my old man." Teddy said. He ran his fingers though his hair.

"It's okay, Teddy. That fat-ass doesn't know your father like you do." I told him.

"_I wondered why Teddy cared so much for his dad, who practically killed him and I couldn't give a shit about my own dad,who hadn't laid a hand on me since I was three. And that was for eating bleach under the sink."_

Teddy finally looks up, and looks around. But there was tears still in his eyes.

"He ranked my old man."

"Why do you care what a fat old pile of shit like him says about your dad?" I yelled/asked him. We all stopped walking and stood around Teddy.

"He still stormed the beach at Normandy, right?" Gordie said.

"Forget it." Teddy said as he sniffed and walked away with us right behind him.

"You think that pile of shit was at Normandy?" Vern asked.

"Forget it, all right?" Teddy said again.

"He don't know nothing about your old man. He's just dog shit." Vern stated.

"Whatever is between you and your old man. He can't change that." Chris said.

"Forget it,all right? Just forget it." Teddy yelled at us. I jumped a little because Teddy cares a lot about his dad and he wouldn't just forget this.

"Teddy...Please, don't forget this...I have lived with you since I was ten, and I know how you feel when people talk about your dad...Just like, how I feel when people talk about you." I said. Teddy looked at me.

"Just forget it, Kelesy. It's not important." He said and started to walk away. I was stunned at what Teddy had just told me. I followed the others. Teddy had his head down, and he was still wiping tears away. We walked in silence for couple minutes intil Vern started to sing Teddy's favorite song to cheer him up.

"_Have gun will travel reads the cards of a man. A knight without armor in a savage land." _He singed. Me, Chris, and Gordie looked at him and he stopped sing. Teddy stopped walking, we stopped and looked at him. He looked at us, messing with his canteen, and some tears that were still in his eyes.

"I'm sorry if I'm spoiling everybody's good time." He said. Chris putted his hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay,man." Chris said.

"I'm not sure it should be a good time." Gordie said.

"You saying you want to go back?" Chris asked him.

"No. But going to see a dead kid – Maybe it shouldn't be a party." Gordie stated softly.

"Yeah. Like if he's all cut up and blood and shit all over him...I might have nightmares." Vern said.

"Come on, Vern." Chris said and we started to walk again.

"You know, like guts and eyeballs all ready to jump and grab you." Vern stated to us as we walked. Teddy shocked his head and put his glasses back on. Chris was getting angry with Vern.

"Shut up, Vern, goddamn it!" Chris yelled at him.

"I can't help it." We kept walking with Vern behind us. "Sorry." He mumbled to us.

"_It was only 2:45, but it felt much longer. It was too hot, and too much had happened. We weren't even close to the Royal River yet. We were gonna have to get moving to make some real miles before dark."_

As we walked on the train tracks, Teddy and Vern started to sing "Lollipop". They used their pointer finger, which they put in their mouths, to make the popping sound. I rolled my eyes, followed them while Chris and Gordie were behind us.

"You think Mighty Mouse could beat up Superman?" Vern asked me and Teddy. We looked at him.

"What are you? Cracked?" Teddy asked him.

"Yeah! Are you fucking cracked, Verno?"

"Why not? I saw the other day, he was carrying five elephants in one hand." He told us.

"Boy, you don't know nothing. Mighty Mouse is a cartoon. Superman is a real guy. No way a cartoon could beat up a real guy." Teddy said.

"Yeah, that's true." I said.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. It would be good fight, though." Vern said. Me and Teddy shook our heads.

"Come on, you guys. Let's get moving."Vern called to Chris and Gordie.

"Yeah. By the time we get there, the kid won't be dead anymore." Teddy told them. Chris and Gordie started to walk, and when they were near us, we started to walk again. We came to the Royal River. We all looked ahead to the other side.

"Any of you guys know when the next train is due?" Vern asked us.

"We could go down to the Route 136 bridge." Chris said.

"What are you, crazy?" Teddy asked him.

"That's five miles down the river. You walk five miles down the river, you gotta walk five miles back." I added.

"That could take till dark. We go across here, we could get to the same place in ten minutes." Teddy said.

"Yeah. But if a train comes, there's nowhere to go." Vern said.

"The hell there isn't. You just jump."

"Teddy, it's a hundred feet." Chris told him.

"Yeah, Teddy." Vern said.

"You guys can go around if you want. I'm crossing here. While you guys are dragging your asses halfway across the state and back...I'll be waiting for you on the other side...Relaxing with my thoughts." Teddy said and started to walk.

"Yeah, me too." I said and followed Teddy. Soon, the others started to follow us.

* * *

><p>Teddy: OH MY FUCKING GOD! I SOUND LIKE A FUCKING PUSSY! AM NOT A PUSSY!<p>

Me:Teddy, that's how you are in the movie! You don't like anyone talking about your dad!

Teddy:Oh, yeah! sorry!

Me:Fucking Idiot!

End of Chapter three! R&R

~Lostgurl09


End file.
